


Come On Over Tonight

by dinosaursmate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Rimming, Smut, garden tools, snowglobe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/pseuds/dinosaursmate
Summary: As Louis reached Harry’s front path, he spotted something curious on the grass, near to Harry’s wheelie bins.Louis frowned in consternation. Was that…? He crouched down to look at the item a bit closer. It was a snowglobe. Not only was it a snowglobe, it was a Winnie The Pooh snowglobe. A rather large one. A Christmas themed one.-A friends with benefits au where Louis finds out there's a bit more to Harry than an insatiable sexual appetite.





	Come On Over Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lululawrence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/gifts).



> Okay, so [Sus](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/) was walking near her home and happened upon a snowglobe sitting in the street in someone's front garden and decided to take a photo and send it to our group chat as a prompt. And here is what I came up with. It's far more... smut-heavy than it was meant to be. Oh well!  
> The wonderful [Jacky](http://dimpled-halo.tumblr.com/) betad!!

_ “Please come round.” _

“I’m just cooking a pasta bake. Can it wait twenty minutes?”

_ “Yes. Bring some?” _

Louis just hung up, rolling his eyes as he threw his phone down on the counter, listening to it clatter against the marble. He popped the salad from his plate into a tupperware box, putting it in the fridge for later. He had time for a quick shower, so he jogged up the stairs and into the bathroom.

He just… didn’t say no to Harry. He  _ couldn’t _ . If Harry wanted Louis to go round, Louis would go round. Look, it wasn’t like that. Louis would never turn down an invitation for a shag, especially not with someone as gorgeous and eager as Harry. Louis had struck gold really; Harry lived across the road from him, a couple of doors down, and his sexual appetite was almost as healthy as Louis’. They’d met at Louis’ next door neighbour’s summer barbeque, both of them getting pissed on Pimm’s and sneaking away to Harry’s to fuck so hard that Louis’ hip was sore the next morning.

Louis took a quick, efficient shower and dashed downstairs just in time for the oven timer to start beeping at him. He turned the oven off, leaving the pasta bake where it was as he headed back upstairs to get dressed. A t-shirt and joggers would do, and he ran his fingers through his damp hair a few times, before heading downstairs, grabbing his phone and keys and leaving the house.

He jogged the short distance to Harry’s, rapping on the door quickly. It was only a few moments before Harry pulled the door open, silently stepping aside to let Louis in.

“Where’s my lunch?” Harry asked.

Louis scoffed. “I’m not here to feed you, Harry.”

Harry pouted as he closed the door, turning to face Louis. He looked him up and down, and a thrill shot up Louis’ spine. 

“Come on,” Harry nodded towards the stairs, walking past Louis. “I’ve got work in a couple of hours.”

Louis followed him up, pausing to scratch behind the ears of Toby, Harry’s cat who was sitting on a step near the top, rubbing his face against the bannister. 

“I’m hungry, you know,” Harry said. “If I have to choose between sex or food, then-”

“You’d choose sex. Come on. Don’t lie.” Louis closed Harry’s bedroom door, leaning back against it. “Look, fine. I’ll fuck you, then while you get ready for work, I’ll pop back home and get you some lunch.”

“Mm,” Harry hummed, closing the small gap between them and slipping his hands under Louis’ t-shirt, squeezing his waist. “Sounds great. I love you.”

Louis snorted with amusement. “Alright, calm down. Don’t make it awkward.”

“Do you think you could, just…” Harry paused to nip at Louis’ shoulder, before licking at his neck. “Not talk?”

“Shut up,” Louis replied, amused as he spread his hands on Harry’s back and fluttered his eyes closed. Harry pulled away just enough to lift Louis’ t-shirt over his head, discarding it and promptly moving to yank Louis’ joggers down.

“Hm. No pants?”

“What’s the point?” Louis’ breath caught in his throat as Harry wrapped a hand around Louis’ half-hard cock, working on pulling him to full hardness as Louis unbuttoned Harry’s jeans and slipped a hand in, rubbing over the bulge in his boxers. “You think we could use that tingly lube today? Did we use it all?”

Harry smirked with a roll of his eyes. “I ordered some more actually, Louis.” Harry dropped his hand from Louis’ cock, taking his hand. He walked Louis to the bed, stopping to rid himself of his clothes before sitting down and crawling backwards, pulling Louis on top of him. 

“Is it in the drawer?”

“Yeah. So what kind of pasta bake?”

“Tuna,” Louis mumbled as he reached over to the bedside table drawer, pulling out two bottles of lube before finally finding the one he was after. “With tomato.”

“Hm, nice.” Harry lifted his leg and and threw it over Louis’ shoulder. Louis lubed up his fingers, grinning as the tingle started to take effect, and he leaned down closer to Harry. As he stroked a fingertip over Harry’s hole, Harry let out a loud groan and Louis’ cock twitched. 

As he opened Harry up, Harry moaned and squirmed, digging his fingertips into Louis’ flesh. To Louis, Harry was never better than when he was aroused, at the mercy of the pleasure Louis was giving him. His mouth was agape, his cheeks and chest flushed red and his hair and eyes were wild, and he was never more beautiful than in this moment.

“Come on.” Harry wiggled his arse on Louis’ fingers, groaning tensely. “I’m ready, just fuck me.”

“Harry, are there condoms in the drawer?” Louis raised his eyebrows, stilling his hand. “I didn’t feel any when I got the lube.”

“Shit,” Harry murmured. “You got any at your place?”

“Are you suggesting I walk down our street with a massive boner? Lube drizzling down my arm?”

“Well, what else do you suggest we- hang on. I’m sure I just bought a new pack.”

“Where are they?!”

“Um…” Harry frowned in concentration, clenching his hole around Louis’ three fingers. Louis started to move them slowly. “Let me think.”

“Think quicker!”

“Check the bathroom. I might’ve brought them upstairs with my toiletries.”

Louis pulled his fingers out of Harry, who winced and watched as Louis scurried out into the hallway, cock bobbing. Once in the bathroom, Louis wiped his fingers on the hand towel and checked the cabinet. Nothing. He checked the little chest of drawers. Nothing.

He sighed, annoyed. As he turned towards the door, he spotted the telltale orange of a Sainsbury’s carrier bag. He found the condoms amongst Harry’s shampoo and conditioner and grabbed them, running back into the bedroom and opening the pack as he went. 

“A bit of organisation wouldn’t go amiss, Harry,” Louis scolded as he threw the box onto the floor, having torn a condom from the strip. He kneeled between Harry’s legs, ripping the packet open.

“Sorry, come here.” Harry shuffled closer to Louis, grabbing the condom from his hand and quickly rolling it down Louis’ shaft. Harry’s touch was electric, painful arousal shooting through Louis’ veins as Harry retrieved the lube and slicked him up, breath hitching as Louis’ cock twitched in his hand. Harry laid back, dragging his lubed hand over his own cock, groaning as the tingling from the lube made pleasure zip up his spine.

Louis pushed into Harry, taking no time at all to bottom out. Harry threw his head back with a moan, clenching around Louis’ cock as Louis started to move with small thrusts. Louis leaned down to kiss Harry for the first time today, his mouth and tongue tasting like toothpaste as they kissed, wet and filthy. He picked up speed, pulling out and slamming back into Harry repeatedly as Harry moaned at an obscene volume. Which is exactly why Louis refused to let Harry come round to his place for sex.

“Louis…” Harry whined. “Harder. Fucking harder.”

Louis readjusted up onto his knees, grabbing Harry’s ankles and holding them up. He grunted with exertion, pounding into Harry as hard as he could. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist, lifting himself to meet Louis’ thrusts as he frantically ran his hand up and down his own cock, blindly scrambling for release. 

Sometimes, Harry was insatiable. Insatiable, and demanding.  _ Harder, Louis. Faster, Louis. Are you ready to go again, Louis? Just fucking relax your throat, Louis. _ Louis wouldn’t have it any other way. A month ago, Harry went on holiday to Jamaica for two weeks, and Louis swore he almost died from the incessant wanking. 

Louis slapped Harry’s hand from his own cock. Louis wrapped his fingers around it, thrusting into Harry, pushing his cock through Louis’ fingers. Harry made quick use of his hands, his left one twisting his own nipple and his right hand twisting Louis’.

“Fuck,” Louis muttered. He could feel his orgasm building, his brain becoming fuzzy as he hurtled towards the edge. He squeezed at Harry’s cock, slowing his thrusts ever so slightly to thumb over Harry’s tip, smearing the precome beading there. 

Harry let out a long, pained whine which was a surefire sign he was close. Louis slowed again, abandoning his pounding into Harry in favour of grinding, slow and deep, slipping one hand under Harry to lift him slightly. On his next thrust, Harry cried out before coming hotly over his stomach and Louis’ hand. Louis’ strained, heavy cock twitched inside of Harry and as Louis released Harry’s cock, Harry reached down to dig his fingertips into Louis’ bum, holding him in place and only letting him move ever so slightly.

“Come, Louis.” Harry looked into Louis’ eyes and kissed him messily. “Come inside me.”

A noise that sounded a bit like a growl came from Louis’ throat, and he pulled back despite Harry’s grip, slamming hard back into him. Harry, although wincing, was murmuring curt words of encouragement and Louis found Harry’s hands, linking their fingers together as he started to pulse, coming into the condom. His erratic hip movements gave way to a slight tremble as he started to come down from his orgasm. Reaching down to hold the base of the condom, he pulled out, collapsing on the bed next to a sweating, panting Harry.

“Oh,” Harry breathed out, just for the sake of making a noise.

“Mm,” Louis agreed.

“Um, so. About this pasta bake…”

“Fuck off,” Louis groaned. “Can you give me a bloody minute?”

“Hey. You know what we’ve never done?”

Louis raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, there’s a good few things we’ve not done. For good reason.”

Harry tutted, rolling away from Louis to stand to his feet, wincing as he stiffly walked to his dresser to pull a tissue from a box and wipe his stomach.

“Sorry,” Louis said, sighing, removing the condom and tying it. “Go on.”

“Nope. Don’t wanna say it, now.”

Louis approached him, pressing his soft cock into Harry’s bum and kissing him on the shoulder blade.

“Please?”

Harry rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he glared at Louis in the reflection. 

“I was just gonna say…” Harry looked down at the dresser. “I’ve never come on your face.”

Louis’ mouth cocked into a smirk immediately, and he caught his expression and fixed it before Harry looked back up.

“That something you fancy, yeah?”

Harry shrugged nonchalantly, sniffing as he turned around, folding his arms. 

“I need to get ready for work.”

Louis washed his hands, got dressed and, grabbing Harry’s door key on the way out, headed home to fetch a healthy portion of pasta bake for Harry. When he returned, he plated up the food, throwing a bit of salad on the plate for good measure. He yelled a goodbye up to Harry who was still in the shower, and headed off home.

-

“Okie dokie.” Louis threw himself down onto Harry’s bed, ruffling his hair absently. “So, you had thoughts on how you wanna do this?”

Harry was tugging on his bottom lip, seeming slightly anxious. He gazed down at Louis with glassy, lustful eyes. Louis chewed on his bottom lip, still fixing his hair and revelled in the way Harry’s nostrils flared just ever so slightly. He’d learned over the past few months just how to push Harry’s buttons, and he liked to exercise that knowledge often.

“I kind of think it could be really hot if we, um, just lay down together and touch ourselves.”

Something in the pit of Louis’ stomach tickled excitedly. “Honestly, that sounds like torture.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow, crawling onto the bed and moving close to Louis. He smiled sweetly, licking his lips.

“Some people get off on that kind of thing you know. Torture.”

Louis rolled his eyes, pulling Harry in for a kiss. As Harry pushed his tongue into Louis’ mouth, he slid on top of him and pressed down, rubbing the bulge in his jeans against his thigh.

“Alright, you win.” Louis made a show of sighing, rolling his eyes. “Get your clothes off.”

Harry grinned, quickly stripping and keeping his eyes on Louis, who did the same. The usual heady feeling of Harry’s hot, bare skin against his own made Louis feel dizzy, kissing Harry eagerly for a second before Harry rolled away, laying on his side close to Louis and propping his head up on his arm.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Harry said, wrapping his free hand around his own cock, eyes unashamedly ogling Louis. “Love fucking you.”

Louis smiled, placing a hand on his lower stomach. “Is that so?”

“Love it when you fuck me.”

“What about when I suck you off?” Louis rasped, blinking slowly. “You like that?”

Harry’s lips parted as if he needed the additional air, blinking heavily for a second. Louis could tell that it was already getting to Harry, the two of them not touching each other. Louis wasn’t even touching himself yet.

“I wanna…” Harry spoke with a slight whining in his tone. “I- I wanna…”

“What, babe?” Louis replied quietly. “What do you want?”

Harry frowned, shaking his head dismissively. His body pulled minutely closer to Louis’, and Louis couldn’t hold off anymore. He wrapped his right hand around his own cock, hissing with pleasure.

“Just wanna come all over you,” Harry squeaked out, his hand speeding up and his eyes falling to Louis’ own hand which was working over his own cock. “Over your- your lips, and your eyelashes, and…”

Louis started to writhe, running his left hand up and down his torso, flicking a nipple, groaning exaggeratedly. Harry’s face contorted in response, pained and helpless. 

“Harry, my gorgeous boy.” Louis wanted to reach out and touch but remembered at the last second he wasn’t supposed to. Harry’s expert hand deftly tugging and twisting at his cock was a sight to behold, one that threatened to make Louis come far too quickly, and so he had to close his eyes for a second, groaning as he thumbed the tip of his cock. 

“Wanna… eat you, Lou, I-” Harry sobbed, moaning as he continued to speak almost incoherently. “Wanna fuck, wanna… God…”

Harry had moved closer still, his knee just slightly laying on top of Louis’. Louis could feel the heat of Harry’s laboured breath on his cheek, could hear every hitch in his throat. Heat was coiling inside of Louis and he had to concentrate on staving off his orgasm. 

“Close, babe?” Louis whispered.

“Yeah. Pretty close.”

“You wanna sit on my chest?” Louis smirked darkly. “Ready for-”

“Yes.” Harry scrambled onto his knees, swinging one over Louis’ body and straddling his ribcage. He was heavy on Louis’ chest, labouring his breathing somewhat. Louis lifted his arms and Harry shuffled forwards a bit, Louis laying his arms on Harry’s thighs and grasping onto his hips.

“Come on, baby,” Louis said quietly. Harry’s cock was inches away from his face now, and Louis was slightly concerned that Harry might get carried away and accidentally punch him. “Gonna come on me? Spill on my face?”

“Louis!” Harry sounded strangled. Louis dragged his fingers down Harry’s thighs, leaving red tracks in their wake. “Lou…”

Louis needed to fucking release, but he’d struggle to get hold of himself. Harry was on the brink, and so Louis decided to take matters into his own hands. He lifted his head ever so slightly, sticking his tongue out and licking at Harry’s tip, licking at the drizzle of precome.

Harry started to garble, sounds and half-formed words spilling from his throat as he started to buck his hips. As he cried out, Louis closed his eyes, parting his lips in invitation as Harry started to come, spurting onto Louis’ cheeks and eyelids, catching his hair and dribbling onto his lips.

“Oh,  _ fuck.” _ Harry exhaled heavily, staring down at Louis with wide eyes. “Look at you.”

“Does it look nice, babe?” Louis asked, feeling the warmth of Harry’s come settle on his face and begin to cool. The weight of it on his skin felt like a mask. His cock twitched.

Harry shuffled backwards, back until his bum came into contact with Louis’ hard, desperate cock. Louis whined, and Harry leaned down to brush his lips against the shell of Louis’ ear.

“You look like a fucking slut.”

Louis lifted his hips, pressing his cock against the crack of Harry’s arse. As Harry straightened up, smirking down at him, Louis darted his tongue out to lick Harry’s come from his lips. Harry reached round to push Louis’ cock flush along the line of his crack, arching his back and starting to rub against Louis, holding him in place.

“Fucking  _ hell,  _ Harry.”

Louis could feel the slide getting easier and wetter the more precome he felt himself leaking. Harry’s half-hard cock was bobbing between his legs, strangely alluring to Louis whose brain was threatening to short circuit.

“H- Harry, I’m…” Louis sobbed, whining desperately just before he started to tense and shake, the intensity of his orgasm making him feel like he might pass out. As Louis went limp and started to come down, Harry climbed off him and made to leave the room, the small of his back and his arse splashed with come.

Louis was alone in Harry’s bed and took to reflecting on the day’s activities. This little idea of Harry’s really paid off, Louis thought, considering the slight tremble he was still suffering. Harry walked back into the room with a wet flannel, puffing his cheeks out and exhaling as he grinned at Louis.

“Well, that was something,” Harry remarked as he sat on the edge of the bed, now wearing boxers, leaning in to gently wipe Louis’ face. The flannel was warm and soothing, and Louis wondered if he could take a nap here. “You good?”

“Mm,” Louis hummed before grabbing Harry’s wrist, stilling him. “You calling me a slut was a bit of a surprise.”

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled, cheeks flushing pink. “I got carried away. You looked so fucking good. I hope I didn’t upset you?”

“No, no.” Louis released Harry’s wrist, grazing his thumb over the skin at his pulse point. “Not in the slightest.”

Harry smiled in relief, running the back of his index finger across Louis’ newly-clean cheekbone. 

“Fancy a cup of tea?”

“Yeah, go on.” Louis yawned. “Then I’d better head off. Listen, I’m gonna be pretty busy for the rest of the week. You’re going to have to rely on your own hand for a bit.”

“Ohh, come on!” Harry whined. “You won’t even have time for a quickie? I can have you in and out of here in fifteen minutes. Maybe even ten!”

“Well, look. We’ll play it by ear.” Louis cocked an eyebrow. “Control yourself, Harry.”

“Sorry.” Harry shrugged with a helpless grin before turning to leave the room, heading downstairs to make the tea while Louis finally climbed to his feet and threw his clothes back on.

-

Later in the week, Louis forced himself to go to Sainsbury’s on foot. It was only five minutes away, he had no justification for driving there, especially considering he only needed a few bits. Besides, he could do with the exercise and fresh air.

As he turned onto his road, he swapped the carrier bag to his left hand. He habitually glanced up at Harry’s as he approached, stopping when he spotted Toby sitting on the front wall.

“Hello, love!” Louis propped his shopping bag against the wall and scratched behind Toby’s ears. “What are you doing out the front? Where’s your daddy?”

Louis felt immediately dirty as soon as he’d said the word. Toby rubbed his face eagerly against Louis’ hand, stepping forward to press his body against Louis’ stomach. He left a blanket of ginger hair behind him and Louis sighed. 

With a quick kiss to Toby between his ears, Louis retrieved his shopping bag and resumed his walk, conscious of the fact he knew Toby had jumped down from the wall and would be following him. As he reached Harry’s front path, he spotted something curious on the grass, near to Harry’s wheelie bins. 

Louis frowned in consternation. Was that…? He crouched down to look at the item a bit closer, Toby snaking around his legs, flicking his tail. It was a snowglobe. Not only was it a snowglobe, it was a Winnie The Pooh snowglobe. A rather large one. A  _ Christmas _ themed one.

Harry didn’t really…  _ seem _ like the kind of person to own festive cartoon character memorabilia. Then again, what did Louis know? Harry didn’t seem like the kind of person to just chuck something like this out, either. But clearly he had done just that.

Puzzled, Louis stood back up and shook his head. This was definitely something he’d have to interrogate Harry about. They hadn’t seen each other in a few days and Louis had been half-expecting to get a call from Harry today. 

He headed home, checking as he crossed the road that Toby wasn’t still following. He unpacked the shopping, pouring himself a glass of orange juice and letting the curious object fade from his mind.

-

Harry called the next morning, before Louis had even finished his breakfast. It was Sunday and Louis had planned a day in his pyjamas with Netflix, and saw no harm in popping round to Harry’s. He showered but threw his pyjamas back on, heading across the road and letting Harry bang him into oblivion. 

Louis was drifting in and out of sleep, face down on Harry’s bed, sweat cooling along the column of his spine. He felt the mattress dip as Harry sat on the bed, sighing quietly. Louis groaned, turning over to face Harry.

“You wanna stay for lunch?”

“Sure. What ya got?”

“Nothing.” Harry grinned. “Wanna order something? Deliveroo deliver from that great diner in town. Have you been there?”

“Their boneless wings are amazing!” Louis smiled, yawning. “Wanna share some?”

“Yeah. Any other requests or should I just get loads of sides?”

“Yeah, whatever’s cool.”

Harry started to tap away at his phone as Louis sat up, pulling the duvet up around his chest.

“Shall we find something on Netflix?” Harry raised his eyebrows, before starting to shake his head. “Uh, is this too…”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Louis smirked softly. “We can be friends, you know.”

“Right.” Harry nodded. “We  _ are _ friends.”

He picked up his TV remote, pressing buttons and opening Netflix. As he scrolled, Louis remembered walking past Harry’s yesterday and he turned to eye Harry curiously.

“Mate, what the fuck’s with that snowglobe by your bins?”

Harry stilled, still staring straight at the TV screen. Louis became momentarily distracted by the bob of Harry’s throat as he swallowed.

“Um-” Harry’s mouth moved wordlessly for a few seconds. “I was having a clear out.”

“Yeah? How on earth did  _ you _ come to be in possession of such an item?”

Harry’s brow was furrowed deeply and he stared through the TV, stiff and tense. Louis was considering reaching out to touch Harry when he suddenly unfroze and turned to Louis, shrugging dismissively.

“I dunno. You just accumulate things. Innit?”

Louis frowned in confusion as Harry started to chew his lip absently, turning his attention back to the TV.

-

They had a fairly nice afternoon, watching films and eating greasy food. Louis had gone to feed Harry a boneless wing and ended up smearing BBQ sauce over his cheek. They started to play fight, which evolved into kissing, which evolved into Louis driving Harry round the bend with his mouth, sucking and licking and teasing until Harry begged for release. 

Louis was spent. It was a very fine way to spend his Sunday, which got even better when Harry brought him a cup of tea.

“Oh, thanks!”

Harry handed Louis his cup, silently slipping back into bed and placing his own tea on his bedside table. 

“Louis, can we talk? About the… erm...”

Louis turned to look at Harry in surprise, before putting his own tea down on the other bedside table and sitting up, crossing his legs under him.

“Yeah, course. Everything okay?”

“So, when we first met, I’d just got out of a kind of serious relationship.”

“Oh.” Louis brought his knees up, hugging them to his chest. “You never said.”

“No. Well, it ended awfully. Anyway, the other day I was having a clean up and I found this weird box in the loft. It was hidden behind some bigger boxes and I couldn’t believe it when I opened it. Greg moved house like, a year ago, and he stored some stuff up there. When he collected it, we couldn’t find that bloody snowglobe anywhere. He was  _ furious. _ It was a bit weird.”

Harry’s face twitched with the ghost of a grin. He paused to gulp down half of his tea, and Louis followed suit. 

“Was he furious with you, or just in general?”

Harry shook his head, shrugging. “God knows. He was just so precious about this fucking snowglobe. I swear, he was never the same since. Anyway, so when I opened the box and saw it, I was reminded about how obsessed he was with it. So I chucked it. It was supposed to rain today, I’m gutted it didn’t.”

Louis smirked. “Wow, okay. Passive aggression.”

“Yeah, and you know why?” Harry let out a humourless puff of laughter. “He started getting suspicious of me, started to accuse me of cheating. I wasn’t of course. But guess what?”

“No! He wasn’t...?”

“He was. It’s lucky he didn’t have that snowglobe because I might’ve cracked it over his head.” Harry sighed. “It was the worst thing because he cheated on me with my best friend. My  _ best friend. _ I had no one to turn to, I was left alone, and I just felt… stupid and shitty and lonely.”

“I’m so sorry, Harry.”

“Well, now you know why that piece of shit is outside,” Harry said with a slight laugh, rubbing an eye. 

Louis watched him closely. His smile was undeniably forced, his eyes darting around the room anxiously.

“Hey.” Louis gently ran his fingers over Harry’s arm. “Come here.”

Harry let himself be pulled into a hug, thudding his forehead onto Louis’ shoulder, and Louis ran a soothing hand over Harry’s curls.

“Sorry,” Harry murmured.

“Don’t be, love.” Louis sighed. “Let it out.”

At that, Harry let out a juddering breath and started to sob, muffled by Louis’ shoulder. Louis pulled him down so they were both lying on the bed. Harry shuffled to turn away from Louis, who curved his body around Harry’s, pulling his body close and pressing his lips to his shoulder blade.

“Thanks for being so nice to me,” Harry mumbled, voice thick. 

“Oh please,” Louis whispered. “I’m here for you, alright? I care about you.”

Harry turned his head slightly to look at Louis. “Yeah?”

Louis moved Harry’s hair from where it was stuck to his face with tears, leaning in to kiss his cheek and wipe at his wet skin.

“Of course.”

Harry flipped back over to face Louis, quickly wiping at his nose before pressing a kiss to Louis’ mouth, grabbing at his face with eager hands.

“Thank you,” he whispered.  

“Hey,” Louis said, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. “I’ve got an idea that might make you feel better.”

“You wanna fuck again?”

Louis laughed. “Always. No, no, my idea involves getting out of bed and putting on clothes.”

Harry groaned in protest. “I don’t want to.” He narrowed his eyes at Louis. “Tell me.”

“Well, you know what would be more satisfying than leaving it outside in the rain?”

-

“Where’s Toby?”

“Asleep in the bathroom sink.”

“Okay, good.” 

Louis handed Harry the snowglobe, raising an eyebrow. Harry mirrored his expression before placing the object on the concrete floor. They were standing fully clothed out in the garden, down the alley at the side of Harry’s house. 

“What am I using?” Harry asked.

“I found this in my shed.”

Louis produced a garden hoe from where it was leaning against the brick of the house. Harry pouted, raising his eyebrows and nodding.

“Trust you to have a hoe.”

“Quiet, you!” Louis laughed. He looked down at his phone and he frowned. “Shit.”

“What?”

“Well, I Googled snowglobes-” Louis glared when Harry laughed in disbelief, “...and they have antifreeze. So, we need to wash the alley down afterwards, it’s really poisonous to cats.”

“This seems like more hassle than it’s worth.”

“No,” Louis insisted. “It’ll be worth it. I brought you some glasses, too.”

“What?”

“To shield your eyes.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Harry slipped Louis’ glasses on, turning to grin at him. “How do I look?”

“Sexier than ever. Ready?”

“Yeah. Wait!” Harry pulled his phone out of his back pocket. “Film me.”

Louis laughed, swiping left on the screen to open the camera. He gave Harry a nod when he was ready and, keeping a safe distance, he watched as Harry positioned himself, raising the garden hoe above his head and swiping it down to crack open the glass dome of the snowglobe.

“Yes!” Louis cried. 

Harry let out a low growl, hitting the hoe down again, snapping off the little pink Christmas tree and the Winnie The Pooh figurine. Louis tilted the phone up to film Harry’s face. He was panting, face scrunched up as he turned to Louis.

“That was so fucking satisfying.”

“Told you.”

Louis switched off the camera, handing the phone back as Harry approached, grabbing onto the side of Louis’ waist with one hand and the other sliding round the back of his neck, pulling him close and kissing him.

“You were right.” Harry bit down on Louis’ lip, and Louis’ legs nearly buckled underneath him. “You’re always right.”

“Yeah…” Louis sighed, tilting his head to the side as Harry moved his mouth to his neck. “Harry- Harry we need to clean up.”

Harry whined. “Yeah, okay.”

They swept up the glass, putting it all in a box along with the snowglobe and taping it up. Harry turned the hose on, bringing it over and splashing it over the path to dilute and wash away the antifreeze. Louis propped the hoe around by the back door, hoping to remember to take it home with him. As he returned to the alley, Harry turned the hose on him.

“What the  _ fuck!”  _ Louis gasped. He had a huge splash mark up his hoodie, the front of his hair dripping with water. “Bastard.”

Harry giggled, turning the hose on him again. Louis was ready this time, grabbing Harry’s wrist and wrestling the hose from his grip. He sprayed Harry quickly before Harry went after him, grabbing the hose and yanking it from Louis’ hand, letting it drop to the floor as he entwined their fingers together.

“I feel very lucky to have you as a friend,” Harry said, smiling gratefully as he backed Louis up against the wall. The hose was dribbling down the alley by their feet and Louis’ trainers squeaked as he stepped backwards, hitting the wall with a slight thud. “How’d that video turn out?”

“Apart from me shouting in jubilation in the middle of it… pretty good.”

Harry kissed Louis, gentler than usual and Louis had an odd feeling that something significant had shifted between them.

“That’s definitely going on Facebook, and I hope he sees it, the fucker.”

Louis giggled, pulling Harry close. “I hope so, too.”

“God,” Harry rasped in Louis’ ear. “I tell you what, my blood is  _ pumping _ after that. Need to spend all this energy.”

“Yeah?” Adrenaline shot through Louis. “What did you have in mind?”

-

Louis laid flat on Harry’s bed, face pressed against the soft cotton pillowcase, fingers clenching into the fluffy pillow as Harry darted his tongue in and out of Louis’ hole. Harry was as indecent as ever, face covered in his own spit as he pushed it further between Louis’ arse cheeks and groaned loudly, which sent a dizzying shock through Louis. 

_ “Harry, _ fucking hell.”

“Hmm.” Harry’s big palms squeezed indulgently at Louis’ arse, before wrapping his fingers around Louis’ hips, shifting him onto shaky knees. He grabbed hold of Louis’ cock, tugging at it swiftly and it was only a minute before Louis came, dribbling onto Harry’s hand and the sheet below him. Harry finally pulled his face away from Louis’ arse, sucking the come from his hand.

“Oh, my God,” Louis panted.

Harry stayed silent, Louis feeling him press his thumb just slightly into his hole. He gave it a quick kiss before sitting back on his heels, and Louis’ knees finally gave way.

“Lou?” 

Louis turned to look over his shoulder and Harry was staring at his bum, hand stroking over his own cock.

“What do you need?”

“I’m okay. Can I come on you?”

“Yes, my love. Face?”

“Arse, please.” Harry was fixated, biting his wet lip and gazing over Louis’ sweaty skin. Louis nodded shortly, laboriously picking himself back up onto his knees and sticking his bum as far up as he could. Harry shuffled closer, straightening up and Louis hung his head, listening to the sounds of Harry grunting and moaning, the moist slapping noise of his hand desperately running over his straining cock. 

Harry squeezed Louis’ arse with his left hand. “Lou-  _ Louis.” _

He choked out a cry before coming hotly, Louis squeaking out a whine as he felt Harry spill onto his arse cheeks and thighs, and groaning a little louder when he felt a splash on his hole. Harry was panting noisily, kissing and nipping at Louis’ arse before collapsing next to him, wriggling in close to kiss up the side of his body.

“Feeling good?” Louis asked.

“Yeah,” Harry said decisively. “Really fucking good.”

Harry took Louis’ hand from where it was laying on the pillow next to his head. He kissed his palm before wrapping his arm around Louis’, as if cuddling it.

Louis still couldn’t shake that feeling that something had shifted between them; at any rate, they’d had a lovely day, despite Harry’s emotional outpouring. Harry made a little noise, a hum of contentment as he turned over, shuffling back into Louis’ space, still cradling Louis’ arm.

“Um… I’d better head home soon.” 

“Louis?” Harry said tentatively. “I don’t suppose… you’re able to stay? Tonight?”

They’d never done that. They always had sex at Harry’s, and Louis always went home either immediately afterwards or shortly afterwards. He’d never stayed for lunch, he’d never stayed all day and he’d never, ever stayed over.

“Of course I’ll stay.”

Louis placed a kiss on Harry’s shoulder and listened to him breathe a sigh of relief.

-

Louis didn’t sleep well. He wasn’t used to sharing a bed, and only managed to get a couple of hours of solid sleep when Harry woke up early and told him with a kiss that he was just going for a run.

“Made you some coffee,” Harry said, walking into the bedroom having showered once he got back. 

“Aw, thanks. That’s so lovely.” Louis pulled himself up into a seating position, yawning.

“I’m so sorry you didn’t sleep well.” Harry leaned down to kiss Louis on the cheek. “Breakfast is on.”

Louis sipped his coffee, eyeing Harry curiously. “Haz, do you think we’re… crossing a boundary?”

Harry stared at him, unblinking, thoughtful before shrugging. “Maybe we need to create a new boundary. Coming down for breakfast?”

Louis threw on some clothes and followed Harry downstairs. He sat at the kitchen table as Harry plated up eggs and bacon, putting them on the table with a stack of toast between them.

“We should talk about that,” Louis finally replied. “I feel like something’s changed.”

Harry nodded. “Do you know what you did for me yesterday? You helped me get the closure that I didn’t know I needed.”

“I’m glad.” Louis smiled.

“I felt something yesterday, Louis. Between us,” Harry said quietly.

“Mm. You were probably just euphoric.”

“Oh, what? When we kissed, after I smashed the globe?” Harry smiled, raising his eyebrows. “So, you felt it too. But I felt it before that. I let myself become vulnerable to you and you really took care of me.”

“Well, that’s because… I do, I care about you.”

Harry reached across the table to take Louis’ hand in his own.

“I care about you, too.” Harry sighed. “After yesterday, I don’t think I can go back to how things used to be between us.”

Harry’s words hung in the air as Toby entered the room, mewling quietly before Harry broke eye contact with Louis to smile down at his cat, cooing wordlessly as he dropped a tiny piece of bacon down to him.

“If I’m honest…” Louis’ face broke into a small smirk, “I’d have a lot of trouble letting go of someone who eats my arse like you do.”

Harry let out a loud, shrieking cackle, and Toby’s tail twitched as he scurried out of the kitchen.

Louis had to leave shortly after to head to work. As he said goodbye to Harry with a kiss, he headed down the path towards the street. He paused as he passed by the cardboard box next to Harry’s bins, taped up to shit to stop any glass shards escaping.

He’d never thought anything would develop between him and Harry. He’d never really thought about it. Little had he known that a stupid, tacky snowglobe would’ve changed their relationship in the way it had.

Louis glanced back at Harry’s. The door was shut and Harry was nowhere to be seen; Louis figured he was probably in the shower by now. He pulled his keys from his pocket, crouching down to squat in front of the box and he dug his key in, ripping the tape open. 

This was a bad idea. The box was full of broken glass -  _ obviously.  _ Louis peered into the box, a small smile breaking across his face. Carefully, he reached in and pulled out the little pink Christmas tree that Harry had smashed off of the base of the snowglobe. He threw it on the grass, convincing himself that’d shake of any miniscule bits of glass. 

He’d come back and tape the box up on his way to work. For now, he picked up the little pink Christmas tree, jagged and snapped at its base, and took it home. He placed it on his bedside table, deciding to work out what to do with it later. 

It may have been a bit weird, stealing a souvenir from Harry’s rubbish. But something about this weekend felt significant, special, and Louis knew he needed a momento. He had the feeling he’d be wanting to reminisce on this weekend for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic please [reblog the Tumblr post!](https://catfishau.tumblr.com/post/171861785651/dinosaursmate-come-on-over-tonight-by) Thank you. Authors love kudos and comments xx


End file.
